The Verdesoto Family
The Verdesoto family is a noble house with roots in Waterdeep. It made its money originally through owning a trading company that traded with Chult. Nowadays, it also operates a bank in Waterdeep, and makes money through land ownership Valeriano the Father of Alfonso and Astra, and the current head of the Verdesoto family, Valeriano has mostly left behind the trading ways of his father and grandfather, preferring to focus on growing his bank, and his political influence. He now leaves the running of the trading company up to his representatives there. Sofia Mother of Alfonso and Astra, wife of Valeriano, and artist extraordinaire, Sofia Verdesoto is a celebrated sculptor, as well as a qualified painter and potent fencer. When she's not covered head to toe in marble dust or smeared with oil paints, she can be found in the garden, tending to the flowerbeds, or advising one of her many children on their technique, be it on sword fighting, artistry, or social bearing. Arcos -29 The eldest of the siblings, Arcos is the heir to the Verdesoto lordship. His primary role is to assist his father on banking matters, as Valeriano plans to pass the responsibly on to Arcos. He spends most of his waking hours with his father, learning about the responsibilities of nobility and banking, as well as how best to carry on the Verdesoto name. Recently, he has purchased and moved into his own manor in the sea ward of Waterdeep, close to his family home. Abella -28 The most reckless of the siblings, Abella spends much of her time on hunting expeditions on the Sword Mountains and the High Forest. Always vigilant for news of dangerous or rare prey, she is constantly ready to leave the city at a moment's notice, along with her trusted band of hunting partners and tracking dogs. She prides herself on her record, and Valeriano has seen fit to dedicate an entire room of the estate to displaying her hunting trophies. Secretly, Valeriano has made it quite clear to her hunting band just what he'd do if she got hurt, but Abella is more than capable of handling herself, using her unwavering command of her army of loyal hunting dogs, as well as her custom-made crossbow; "the Ambassador". Adalina -26 From a young age, Adalina excelled in her studies, particularly in the field of mathematics. Now, she remains an eternal scholar, constantly studying in and out of her university of choice. She is often found arguing with her fellow mathematicians- some of her closest friends. She has her sights set on becoming the head of city operations in Waterdeep- a job considered beneath her by her father, but the perfect role by her, where she can use her substantial intellect to improve the lives of those around her. Alfonso -25 See character page Adora -23 While not born with any form of magical prowess, Adora was fascinated with the arcane from an early age. She dedicated years of her life to studying the craft, and convinced her father to have her enrolled in a prestigous arcane university in Waterdeep, where she learned much about the craft. Still improving today, she spends most of her time studying and practising wizardry, and has excelled at her training. Now, she has several tutors in the different fields of magic, but has taken a particular interest in the magic of Divination. Anton -21 A troublemaker at heart, Anton has been caught sneaking out after dark, sleeping during tutelage, and causing general mayhem for the servants more times than the rest of his siblings combined. Although he has matured somewhat recently, and has been entrusted with the responsibility of taking over the Verdesoto trade empire when he is older, he still delights in mischief. Whether it be feeding meat laced with laxative to Abella's dogs, hiding Adora's spellbooks, or painting silly expressions on his mother's sculptures, he takes every chance he can get for some lighthearted mayhem Auberon -19 The twin of Astra, Auberon is almost her exact opposite. He is highly disciplined and outwardly confident. Auberon sees himself as Astra’s protector, consistently getting her out of messes caused by wild magic or social Faux Pas. In return she helps him see the lighter side of things. Being the fourth son and seventh child in the family, he decided his path lay in the military where he could put his strength and restraint to good use. He has been away for some time and is not aware of Astra’s choice to become an adventurer. Something he would almost certainly not approve of. Astra -19 See character page Arturo -15 Adriana -12 Alexandre -9 Still a young child, Alexandre spends most of his time following his mother or elder siblings around. He is tutored in the mornings by a servant, and often spends the evenings in the garden, playing with other noble children. Most of the family is more than happy to spend time with him, or even teach him a bit about their craft of choice. He especially loves playing with Abella's dogs, watching Adora do magic tricks, and painting with his mother. Category:People